Pissing off the Kuroshitsuji Characters
by Grell1FanGirl at Claude.ca
Summary: This was inspired by a story I read and I got permission to put the ways to piss everyone off too live action!


**Thanks for the story that inspired this goes to SmilyFaceGurl. She wrote 25 ways to piss of the Kuroshitsuji characters. I will be using 25 ways to piss of Sebastian Michaelis – so far.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I do own Cecela and her son who is also named Claude. For most of this I will be referring to Cecela's son. I will let you know if I'm talking about Alois's butler.**

Cecela and her and Grell's son (That was weird by the way.) Claude were laughing at a fan fiction story they had just read that had 25 ways to piss off Sebastian, Ciel and Alois. They were going to start with Sebastian.

1. Cecela and Claude filled a box full of puppies and left it in Sebastian's room. They waited for him to arrive.

2. When Sebastian did arrive, they recorded his every move into his room and the box full of puppies. They were knocked on their asses laughing.

3. They posted the tape on youtube and then sent everyone they knew the link.

Grell: That was fucking awesome Cece!

Ciel: You did good.

William T. Spears: That. WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS

Alois: You didn't! LOL

Claude (Alois's butler): Wow.

4. To Cecela and Claude's surprise, Ciel was willing to go along with their plan of pissing off Sebastian. He gladly let them put him in a cat costume. The they followed Ciel as he went to Sebastian and Ciel shook his ass in Sebastian's face. Sebastian was about to grab him when Cecela grabs his hand. "If you touch him, I'll catnip every cat you see and put them in Pluto's care." Sebastian thinks for a moment then bitch slaps her. Claude hits the ground laughing. Cecela joins him.

5. Cecela and Claude follow Sebastian around for a couple of days when he says 'I'm one hell of a butler.' They say 'that's what she said.' Grell happens to be present this time.

6. He tells them to stop and when he does, Cecela puts her hand over his mouth and says "Dabato" Over and over. HE tries to remove Cecela's hand but has no luck. Ciel, Claude and Grell hit the floor laughing.

7. Cecela sneaks into his room while Sebastian is sleeping and puts a Grell plushie doll in his arms.

8. She takes a picture and sends it to everyone – including Sebastian.

9. Cecela and Claude laugh really loud when Grell glomps him after seeing the picture.

10. Cecela and Claude ask Lizzy to give Sebastian a makeover.

11. Sebastian starts pushing Lizzy away and shoving through the two Demons and the Shinigami that had started to watch. A random cheerleading Squad starts cheering "Sabby, Sabby, He's Ciel's man! If he can't do it, Ciel will kick his can."' Sebastian growls and Kicks Cecela, making her laugh even harder. "Oh come on. After this you can fuck Grell." "Huh?" Cecela pins Sebastian to the chair so Lizzy can give him the makeover.

12. Cecela and Claude are waiting outside of Ciel's study door. "Sebastian, go make me lunch." Ciel knows perfectly well Cecela and Claude are outside the door. They burst in and yell: "WHIPPED!". Sebastian yells at them. "How the fuck did you get in here?""The front door. "Sebastian. I order you to fuck Grell." Cecela, Claude, Grell, May-Rin, Bard and Finny: "WHIPPED!"

13. Cecela and Claude show Sebastian pictures of CielxSebastian.

14. They record his reaction.

15. Then they post it on facebook.

16. Cecela and Claude walk up to Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian. Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

17. "No." Claude points at him. "AH ha! I knew you were gay!"

18. Cecela and Claude tell Grell that today is 'hug Sebastian' day.

19. Cecela holds Sebastian down and Claude paints his nails hot pink. Cecela says "Lizzy made us do it." "What did she give you in return?" "Grell." "Oh fuck."

20. Claude and Cecela draw a pentacle on Sebastian's wall. He asks them the meaning of this. "Ciel told us to do it." *Face palm*

21. "Sebastian. If you were ever an animal, you'd be a dog." "Fuck you Cecela." Cecela and Claude laugh their asses off.

22. "Heeeeeeeyyyyyy Sebastian." "What now Claude?" "Ciel and Claude (Alois's butler) did kinky things in your bed."

23. Claude proceeds to read a ClaudexSebastian fiction to him out loud. "Now, if only that Claude were me." "Oh fuck off and die." "Can't. Demon remember douche?"

24. Sebastian is in the garden tending the plants. "Sebastian. Ciel says he hates you and Claude(Alois's butler) is better at sex." Sebastian blushes.

25. Sebastian sees a cat not long afterwards. Cecela says "Is that how you look at Ciel at night?" Cecela starts laughing hysterically.


End file.
